A new companion
by Lioness5
Summary: The Doctor leaves one companion on earth and is immediatly suprised by a new one! ~ my first fic ever so please review! CHAP 3 NOW UP!
1. Puella in meum lectum est!

18 year old Guinevere quickly changed out of her costume and into a white tank top and  
powder blue lounge pants with the word DANCE written across the butt. Then she grabbed her facial soap and went into the bathroom to wash the stage makeup off. She decided to leave her hair in it's bun. Too much trouble to brush it all out. Then she put on her sneakers, shrugged into her jacket (also powder blue with DANCE written down the sleeve,) and grabbed her duffle. She said goodnight to the other dancers, and walked out of the dressing room.  
Once outside, she breathed deeply of the night air. It was July but it was cool here in Rhode Island, maybe 65 degrees. She chuckled slightly as she thought of how hot it must be down in Florida where she was from.  
Since the theatre was back to back with the hotel the company was staying at, she decided to cut through the alleys instead of walking. As she turned the corner into the alley, she caught sight of a blue box that looked slightly like a telephone booth. What in the world is a telephone booth doing in an alley?? she thought as she walked up to it.  
At first it didn't look like there was any door, but after closer inspection, she saw that one side was cracked open slightly. She pushed on it lightly and it slid aside easily. She couldn't see anything inside except black. She slowly put her hand in, and then quickly drew it out. Well, it was still attatched, so she stepped inside.   
Guinevere gasped at what she saw. The place was huge! WAY to big to have fit into the blue box she had walked into! It reminded her of some huge European cathedral. "Hello?" she called, and heard her voice echo. She heard a SLAM and turned quickly to see two massive doors closed tightly behind her. She turned slowly and began to walk toward a raised dias in the center of the room. In the center of the platform was a mass of flashing lights and buttons that casted eerie flickers of color into the candle-lit semi-darkmess. She stared at it for a while half mezmerized, then she shook her head and walked down the steps and toward a second set of doors. When she passed through she saw a huge formal dining room. There was a fire place roughly the size of her bedroom in one wall and one long table set perfectly with crystal and china ran down the middle. She passed through another set of doors and saw row upon row of clothing in every style she had ever seen or heard about and many more that she hadn't! She walked through, eyes wide at all the beautiful clothing.   
She walked through more huge and richly furnished rooms untill she came to a bedroom. She dropped her duffle and curled up on the large bed hoping that when she woke up, everything would be normal again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and quickly began setting cooridates for his next stop. Once the TARDIS had begun to de-materialize he grabbed a quick snack to eat and made his way to his bedroom to get some sleep. He wasn't really watching where he was going and he tripped over her duffle lying just inside the doorway. "What the..." His eyes scanned the room and stopped on the bed and the small blond girl asleep there! 


	2. Per temporem eo!

She was flying. Soaring overland and sea. She looked down and saw a tiney blue dot below her, so she dove to get a better look. As she got closer, the dot became a box. A box that looked slightly familliar to Guinevere. She was circling the box, trying to get a better look, when suddenly, a voice from the sky shouted, "How did you get in here?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Guinevere sat straight up in the bed, eyes wide as she stared at the strange man who had startled her out of sleep. "Who're you?" She asked timidly. "Who am bI/b?!" He practically shouted, "I think the question is, who are byou/b? And bhow/b did you get-" He sighed. "Oh never mind. There's only one way in so I must have left the door ajar." *got to stop doing that. could prove fatal sometime.* He brightened. "Well anyway, you don't look too dangerous. What's your name?"  
"I asked you first" She said warily.  
He chuckled. "Well so you did." He walked closer and stuck out his hand. "I am the Doctor"  
"Doctor?" She said quizically. "Doctor who?"  
"Just Doctor. What about you?"  
"Guinevere." She said after a moment.  
"Alright Guinevere, since I can't exactally put you out right now, it seems you'll be travelling with me for a while."  
"Travelling? I cant travel! I've got things to do! The company's on tour, and I've got performances, and-"  
He cut her off. "Yes yes yes! Don't worry, I'll put you back exactally where and when you got on."  
She blinked. "Where and...When." *great. I'm trapped in some nutty place with an equally nutty man* "Right, well, I've, um, got to be going now." She said as she crawled off the bed and began to edge past the Doctor.   
As she walked quickly away, he called, "You forgot something!" She turned to see him holding her duffle out to her. Well, she couldn't leave that behind! It had all of her expensive ballet stuff in it, not to mention an album of pictures that were priceless to her. So, she began to walk slowly back.  
When she got to him and took the duffle, he said, "Look around you." He swept his arm out, "If this can exist, then why not time travel?"   
Guinevere thought for a moment, "Ok, say that it does exist. Could you prove it? Could you take me back in time?"  
"My dear girl, we're already on our way! Would ancient Rome convince you? I was going there for a little break."  
She studied him for a moment. He didn't look dangerous. Despite his odd appearance, he looked rather nice. Like someone you would gladly trust with your life. *Of course, looks can be decieving* she thought. *Oh, what the heck! He hasn't tried anything yet, and if something thats bigger on the inside than the outside can exist, then why NOT time travel!?*  
The Doctor waited patiently untill she finally smiled and said, "Alright Doctor. Take me to Rome." As an afterthought she added, "Oh, and you can call me Ginny."  
"Wonderful! Now, would you like a tour of the TARDIS?"  
"The what?"  
"The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Thats what my ship is called."  
"Oh, well, Ok. But um, Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, I haven't had any dinner, and I had just come out of a performance when I walked in here, and-"  
"Oh, I bam/b sorry! I should've offered sooner! Come along!"  
He led her to the big dining room, and through a smaller set of doors into a room lined with strange machines, with a small table in the center.   
"So, what would you like?" He asked cheerfully.  
"Well, um , what do you have?" She asked, looking around doubtfully.  
He spread is hands. "Anything you want!" 


	3. Tamen in Italiam! don't know, and too ti...

I'VE SEEN SOME BOLD AND ITALIC LETTERING IN SOME OF THE STORIES I'VE READ HERE, AND I WAS WONDERING HOW YA'LL GOT IT THAT WAY. BECAUSE AS YOU CAN SEE FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, REGULAR HTML CODING DIDN'T WORK. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!   
  
Now, on to the story:  
  
He had been showing her around for an hour and a half. She had seen at least a hundred rooms and the Doctor didn't seem to be anywhere near to stopping. She had stopped listening to him talk an hour ago and finally she interrupted him by saying, "Um, Doctor? Exactally HOW big is this...TARDIS?"  
The Doctor turned and said matter-of-factly, "Oh she has an infinite capacity, but I've only programmed about 7000 rooms into her so far."  
Guinevere's jaw dropped. "Oh! Well, uh, you weren't planning on showing me all 7000...were you?"  
He laughed, "No! I was just finishing up actually. Lets go back and you can pick out a bedroom."  
"Anyone I like?" She asked excitedly.  
"Well, yes, but I would prefer it if you picked one fairly close to the consol room, as I really dislike searching for lost companions."  
She picked one two rooms away from the Doctor's own. It was decorated in rich, deep colors and all of the wood was mahogany. One wall was lined with empty bookcases and there was a desk in one corner. A large wardrobe stood in another corner and there was a fireplace in the wall opposite from the bed. The fireplace and the bed were really the reasons she had picked this room. She had always wanted bedcurtians, and this bed had long, luxurious, royal blue (her favorite color,) velvet bedcurtians. Not to mention that the bed was enormous! She and all four of her sisters could have easily fit, with room to spare!   
"Right. Well I'll leave you to get settled in. If you need me, I'll be in the consol room." Said the Doctor.  
Guinevere retrieved her duffle from the Doctor's room and began to take things out and lay them on the bed. She opened the wardrobe and saw that it was empty. She opened the drawers beneath and they were empty too. *I wonder if the Doctor will let me borrow from that huge clothes room* She thought as she put all of her practice clothing into one of the drawers.   
She put her ballet slippers and point shoes in the same drawer and put her picture album on one of the nightstands next to the bed.  
Under the album she found her portable cd player and cd book. "Hey, I thought I unpacked you in the hotel room!" She said aloud. "Oh well, I'm glad I didn't." She said as she placed the cd player and cd book on the other nightstand.  
Then she took her makeup box out of the bag and looked for somewhere to put it. She saw a door she had missed before and looked in.  
It was the biggest bathroom she had ever seen! The room she was standing in had a green marble floor and each of the four walls was one big mirror. There was a white marble counter with a shell shaped sink on one wall and a rack filled with soft towels in a corner.   
She put her makeup bag on the counter and turned to look at her reflections in the mirrors. She saw that there were two more doors. One in the wall across from the door and the other across from the counter.   
She opened one and saw an old fashioned toilet with a pull chain to flush with. In the other door was a large, mirror-walled, octagon shaped room. In the middle of the room was a large, round bathtub built into the floor. It had four faucets and it looked about waist deep. The floor around the tub was a tile mosaic and the bottom of the bath itself was a mosaic made out of colored smooth round glass stones.   
She wondered if there were a shower anywhere and began to look for a door in the mirrored walls. She found one on the oppisite side of the room from the door she came in. It was a large square room covered in blue tile with two shower heads on oppisite walls. There were cubbies with shampoo and soap scattered in the walls and a small mirror at face height in the wall opposite from the door.  
She needed a shower, but she didn't have any clean clothes to change into so she went to go ask the Doctor if she could have some of the clothes from that room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Doctor heard a a footstep and turned to see Guinevere walking quickly toward him.   
He hadn't really gotten a good look at her yet, so he watched her as she walked up. She was tall for a girl, (though still a full head shorter than him,) maybe 5'7 or 5'8. She was startlingly white, as if she had spent most of her life indoors. Her tightly pulled back hair was platinum-blond and her eyes were a brilliant icy blue.   
"Um, Doctor," She said as she reached the consol, "I was wondering, would you mind if I borrowed some clothes from that big room full of clothes? Because these are all I have with me." She said as she gestured to the thin white tank-top and light blue pants.  
"Oh yes! Of course you may! I meant to tell you, but I guess it slipped my mind. Take as much as you like!"  
"Really? Oh wow, thanks!" She said as she turned to leave.   
She would have a field day! She loved to shop for clothes, but rarely had the money to buy all that she wanted, and now she had access to a room full of beautiful clothes, all for free...! She began to walk faster, and finally broke out into a jog.  
When she got there she looked around again at the endless rows of clothing. She could see now that the clothing was arranged into groups, each with a large sign with the name of what she guessed must be the planet that those clothes came from, written on it. She looked untill she found Earth.   
She saw that each rack had clothes from a different era of fashion. She found the rack with clothes from her time, and looked around for something to put the clothes she wanted in. She found an empty rack and began selecting clothes. When she had all she wanted, she began to wheel the full rack beck to her room. She took the time to look at eack planet's clothes as she passed, and she really liked a few, but decided to stick with earth clothing for the time-being.  
*Good thing the wardrobe's so big!* She thought as she stuffed the clothes in. When the clothes were all put away, and she had returned the rack, she went to take her shower.  
As she undressed, she wondered what to do with her dirty clothes. She didn't see a hamper, an she didn't know where the washroom was, so she just folded them and left them on the bathroom counter. All the mirrors made her kind of self-conscious, so she hurried to the shower room.   
After turning on the water, she looked around at all the shampoos and saops sitting in the cubbies. She smelled a few. Lavedar, rose, vanilla, they all smelled good, but she wanted something a little more vibrant. Finally she found one that smelled like green apple, sitting next to a green bar of soap that smelled the same. "Perfect!" She said, and began to lather up.  
When she was done, she wrapped herself in a towel and went back to the room. She opened the wardrobe and stared for a minute. It was all so beautifull, she couldn't choose what to wear first! Then she remembered the Doctor had said that they were going to Rome. "Well, when in Rome, dress as the Romans dress." She said, slipping into a robe and heading again for the clothing room, leaving those decisions for another day.  
When she had picked some Roman clothing that she thought must be rich enough to rival Ceasar's wife herself, she went back to her bedroom to change.  
She ran a comb through her long hair, and tried to remember what women's hair had looked like in ancient art. Finally, she gave up trying to remember and made a braid on each of her head, and then wound them around her head like a crown.  
When she was ready, she went back to the consol room. On the way there she felt a "thump" as if the TARDIS had hit something. She stopped for a moment, but when she heard nothing else, she shrugged and walked on.  
When the Doctor saw her he smiled and said, "Ah, I see you are all ready for our trip to Italy! Good, because we've just landed. Come along then, Ginny!" He said opening the door, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I changed the co-ordinates a bit. Were not in Rome itself, I changed the co-ordinates to a Villa I had forgotten I owned untill a few minutes ago." And with that they walked out into the fresh, country air.  
  
SORRY FOR ALL THE RAMBLING IN THIS CHAPTER! LOOKING OVER IT, I'M SEEING A LOT OF PLACES WHERE I USED WAY TOO MANY WORDS, BUT IT'S LATE, AND I'M TIRED, AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THE TIME TO GO BACK AND CONDENCE. GOODNIGHT! 


End file.
